Fire and Rain
by Tomahawk41
Summary: Dedicated to AmberWind993, whose courageous and uplifting spirit will always remain in our hearts.


"I still can't believe we'll never see her again," Darth Ben Valor sighed as he, Phantom-Lucario, and Papa T walked down the street in the twilight hour. It had been a short while since their friend Priscilla had left them behind for fear of being in the crosshairs of an organization.

"She had to leave, Ben," Phantom sighed before smiling optimistically. "But maybe we'll see her again soon!"

"Maybe...maybe not," Papa T said as he brushed back his messy brown hair. "Either way, we'll just...have to move on without her, for the moment."

Phantom nodded. "You're right," she said softly.

Papa T stopped in front of his home and turned to Phantom and DBV. "Well, guys, I'm turning in for the evening," he said. "I'll see you guys later...take some time for your hearts to heal, okay?"

"We will, T," DBV nodded as Papa T pulled his two friends into a hug. "At least...we'll try to."

Papa T pulled away from his friends and waved goodbye as they continued on their way. As they walked, he retreated into his home; he hung up his sweater jacket and rubbed his eye. It had been a long, sad day, and he couldn't bear to lose a friend he held so close to his heart. As he walked through his living room, he came to his dusty guitar. Sighing sadly, he picked it up and made his way upstairs, dusting it off as he went upward. He came up to an upstairs ledge, closing the door behind him and looking up at the creasent moon.

"If only we could see you...one more time again," Papa T said to himself as he sat down in his chair and put his guitar to his chest. Then, he played a sad song, singing along to it:

* * *

**Just yesterday morning, they let me know you were gone...**

(As he played, Sonic the Hedgehog stood at a cliffside with his arms crossed, looking at the moon; a tear leaked from his eyes.)

**Priscilla, the plans they made put and end to you...**

(Mario and Luigi walked back to the Mushroom Kingdom through the Pipe Maze with creastfallen expressions on their face.)

**I walked out this mornin'...and I wrote down this song...**

(Sora held Kairi close to him as she cried, trying not to cry himself)

**Just can't remember who to send it to...**

(Po the Panda sat on the roof of the Dojo sadly as Master Shifu came up to him and patted his back sympathetically.)

**I've seen fire, and I've seen rain...**

**I've seen, sunny days, thought they'd never end...**

(Donkey Kong leaned back in his treehouse hammock and stared at the ceiling silently, his hands behind his head.)

**I've seen lonely times, when I could not find a friend...**

**But I always thought I'd see you again...**

(Stitch leaned back on a palm tree and played a slow, somber tune on his ukulele.)

**Won't you look down on me, Jesus? You gotta help me to make a stand...**

(Sakura Kinomoto sat on her bed and looked at a picture of her and Priscilla before bursting into tears.)

**Just gotta see me through another day...**

(Danny Phantom looked in on Sakura's crying with a sad expression on his face, feeling the same way.)

**My body's achin'...and no time is at hand...**

(Ratchet and Clank repaired their jet-cycle slowly, trying not to think about their missing friend.)

**I won't make it any other way...**

(Bomberman looked at one of his bombs before placing it back on his shelf glumly.)

**I've seen fire, and I've seen rain...**

**I've seen, sunny days, thought they'd never end...**

(Monkey D. Luffy clutched a pendant with him and Priscilla on it before punching a wall of the Thousand Sunny angrily.)

**I've seen lonely times, when I could not find a friend...**

**But I always thought I'd see you again...**

(Carter Smith and Danielle Johnson looked up at the moon together sadly before pulling into a compassionate hug, comforting one another.)

**So I'm walkin' my mind to an easy time...my back turned towards the sun...**

(Spongebob and Patrick Starfish sat on top of his pineapple house with lonely looks on their faces.)

**Lord knows, the cold wind bows, got to turn your head around...**

(The Three Eds closed up one of their stands in the Cul-De-Sac, not feeling the urge to go on without Priscilla to help them somehow.)

**After hours of time on the telephone line...talkin' 'bout things to come...**

(No Limit 5 stood on top of a skyscraper with his team, thinking about their friend.)

**Sweet dreams and flyin' machines, in pieces on the ground...**

(Phantom-Lucario comforted Darth Ben Valor at his home, with Neros Urameshi and WormTail96 there to help support him.)

**Oooooh, I've seen fire, and I've seen rain...**

**I've seen, sunny days, thought they'd never end...**

(Auron walked back towards a dark portal; he looked one last time at the moon before walking through the portal, dissappearing in a brilliant flash of light.)

**I've seen lonely times, when I could not find a friend...**

**But I always thought I'd see you, somehow one more time again...**

(Kirby sat at his table sadly, not really wanting to eat anything.)

**Thought I'd see you, one more time, again...**

(Skyler, Priscilla's best friend, sat at a cathedral and looked up to the stained glass window in the center.)

**There's just a few things comin' my way this time around...**

(Bloo and Mac waved goodbye to each other as they went their seperate ways.)

**Thought I'd see you, thought I'd see you, fire and rain...**

(Dr. House sat in his office and flipped through an old album of pictures with him, Priscilla, and her friends, a sad look on his face.)

**Thought I'd see you just one more time...my friend...**

* * *

Back at Papa T's house, he finished playing his song as he looked out to the sky.

"Until the day we meet again," Papa T whispered. "...You'll ALWAYS be with us." He wiped a tear from his eye as he repeated to himself,

"...Always."


End file.
